


An Unconventional(and Long) Love Story

by Carkthehungriestshark



Series: Dragonformer AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkthehungriestshark/pseuds/Carkthehungriestshark
Summary: Being captured and forced to fight to the death in a gladiator pit is NOT how Optimus Prime expected his day to go yet here he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope I can do well to make ya'll a compelling story

     “Hey, the new mech’s awake. Let’s give him a warm welcome.”

  
     Optimus Prime blinked groggily at the unknown yet soothing voice, trying to shake the gray blurriness fogging his vision away. His head pounded as if trying to escape the confines of his skull and he found himself rolling over, a pained groan escaping him. Or trying at least. Optimus twisted, pulling uselessly at the chains encircling his wrist. A few quick tugs confirmed that his ankles and tail were similarly restricted. The blue and red dragon released another groan, this time tinged with frustration. _What in Primus’ name happened._ Slowly but surely his memories drifted back to him. He’d been out coordinating a hunt with his flock when Arcee had frozen, her snout tilted up and she hissed. 

     "Something's wrong!"

     At that very moment, a swarm of humans had burst through the surrounding vegetation and brush, waving large log-like objects. Optimus had immediately recognized them as guns and roared a warning cry to his flock. Almost as one his flock began to scatter in different directions. Arcee turned to face her attackers but Cliffjumper herded her away with a firm headbutt and gruff, “Let’s go!” She didn’t leave without a final swipe at one of the attackers with her tail that sent the generally land walking human airborne. With that she finally disappeared into the brush with an amused laugh and the rustle of her wings as she took flight, Cliffjumper rushing through the undergrowth behind her.Bulkhead’s three pairs of feet crashed through the greenery and his club- tipped tail swung in a wide, slow arc, warning  any would-be attackers. Ratchet and Wheeljack stood at either side of him, protecting his flank by hissing and swatting at any humans trying to creep forward with their own spiked tails.Bumblebee and Smokescreen had both been taught to run at the first sight of danger. And though they had both grumbled and complained, their training had clearly kicked in because as soon as he’d given his warning cry the two of them had been off like two brightly colored bolts of lightning.  
     Witnessing the final members of his flock disappearing into the vegetation of the expansive forest he finally began to make his way after them when a tiny pop, almost silent under the sound of vegetation being crushed and the combined sounds of angry humans and dragons, reached Optimus' ears before he felt a sharp sting in his neck. He twisted, trying to claw at the offending object now sticking out of his throat. Another sharp pop and another sting appeared in his hind flank and the red and blue dragon turned towards the humans with a hissing roar, trying to frighten them off. Though some flinched back most of them continued to advance and somehow, they seemed to have multiplied.  
     Changing directions, Optimus tried to head deeper into the forest but more humans cut off his path. This time a louder pop went off behind him and he felt something tangle around his legs and forearms. He furiously began to tear at the entangling objects but it was like the world was whirling out of focus around him and he couldn’t seem to coordinate his limbs properly. There was another sharp sting at the base of his tail and Optimus could only release one last roar before his limbs gave out below him. The humans quickly converged on him, tying more of their roughly hemmed ropes around him. They quickly clamped his mouth shut and hog-tied his legs and arms together. The only limb left untied was his tail, which flopped weakly before stilling. And that is how Optimus Prime found himself hog-tied and dragged away against his will, unable to call for his flock or to fight back. The now flockless dragon thought that the sky would spin on forever and he could feel nausea well inside him. It was as if he could fall into and the sky never escape. The dragon still believed this when the darkness finally dragged him under and into a dreamless oblivion.  
     “Come on new mech, you’re about to be sent in.” The foreign voice exclamied, somewhere in front of Optimus was not coherent enough to turn towards him. The stranger most have thrown something because a solid thunk echoed somewhere near his tail. Optimus glanced down to see a large bone settle close by but for the life of him he couldn’t understand what animal it could have belonged to.  
     Suddenly a door opened outside of his cage and a group of humans with strangely sharpened sticks emerged. These humans were obviously did not have a  good reputation going by the snarls and hisses emanating from his fellow dragons as the humans passed by their cages. Said humans payed them no mind as they continued their determined search. As they came closer to his own cage Optimus could hear a soft hum thrumming from the pronged objects that each of them carried. The humans stopped in front of his cage and they seemed to pull a lever somewhere outside of his gate-like prison door. The cell door began to slowly lift, and the humans quickly filtered inside.  
     All Optimus could do was watch them warily, the drugs still not completely expelled from his system. The humans fanned out around him, but he couldn’t bring himself to fully turn to watch their progress as they created a loose ring around him. A sharp clank echoed behind him and the weightlessness of his tail informed Optimus that it was now free from the chain connecting to it to the wall. He didn’t even have time to sigh in relief when a sharp jolt in his hind legs had him bolting clumsily to his feet. That had woken him up. The large red and blue dragon turned to hiss at the offending human when another sharp jolt struck him in his other leg.  
      _The sticks_ , Optimus discovered. _They can somehow release an electric charge_. But Optimus had no time to ponder the idea. The humans had left the cage wide open and it was time to make a hasty retreat. But as he rushed out Optimus identified several more humans just to the left of the opening of his cage. Dashing out, Optimus quickly changed paths, heading towards the right instead of his previous direction. Just ahead a few humans were opening a huge door-like mechanism and bright, warm sunlight filtered through. Behind him other captured dragons began to yell after him.  
     “Hey, good luck out there mech!”  
     “Kick some tail!”  
     “Who do you think he got?”  
     “I don’t know but for Primus’ sake I hope it’s not- ‘’  
Optimus didn’t slow down to hear what the rest of the conversation since he’d finally made it through the opening but froze in his tracks at the sight ahead of him. The area he had just entered was _not_ the exit. Instead, said area was large and circular with high walls. Connected to the walls were high, arching chains, strung together to create a chain-link dome. _Nothing will be getting in through those._ Optimus thought, turning to try to find a break in the fence. _Or out._  Behind the chains were seats, rows and rows upon seats surrounding the entire ring. And seated in those seats were humans,  more than he’d ever seen before in one place. The humans cheered and waved their hands, excitement seemlingly increasing as he’d entered. Optimus must not have heard the shouts through the rush of blood and adrenaline in his own ears. The red and blue dragon immediately turned around to go back but the humans who he’d rushed past were already closing the door, pointing at him excitedly and yelling. Suddenly the cheers around him began to get louder. At first, he couldn’t make out what they were saying but he soon recognized that the humans were shouting a single word, blending to create one synchronized battle cry.  
     “Megaton! Megatron! Megatron!”

      _Oh Primus, what have I gotten into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron, meet Optimus Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who have waited patiently for another chapter here you go! I hope that you all enjoy this!  
> 

     The squawking Megatron came to recognized as the human language woke him from a deep sleep he rarely got. He shifted to turn and snap at the chirping, obnoxious human but paused. It was the young one with the black fur on its head. This one tended to be kinder to not just Megatron but to the other dragons as well. He also tended to carry extra treats in it’s pouches. The dark-headed human patted Megatron on the snout gently before hurrying away to begin unchaining him. Megatron huffed an amused snort before shaking the last of the sleep from his scales. The humans only unchained him for one reason: to fight. So the large gray dragon waited patiently until the last of the chains fell away, finally stretching the tension from his muscles and yawning lazily, taking his time. The older humans stood on the far side of his cage, watching him warily and gripping their pronged sticks, their hands sticky with fear. They wouldn’t dare come any closer until all of the chains were removed, understanding that their youngest was one of the few who were capable of even getting close to the humongous creature. It didn’t stop the scent of their fear from suffocating the air. Megatron opened his mouth so he could taste their anxiousness thick in the atmosphere and grinned. The only one who Megatron couldn’t sense fear from was the dark furred creature that was now patting him on the tail.  _ The human’s way of saying goodbye. _ Megatron pondered passively, stretching his wings. Only when the youngest human was out of the way did the adults move forward, attaching his black and gold armor.

     The grind of gears and the loud sound of the stone door being opened was his signal. It was time to entertain the masses.

 

~

     One of the upsides to being moved to this much larger den was that anyone watching his entrance from his tunnel-like opening wouldn’t be able to witness him until he fully emerged. The entrance was completely dark so anyone viewing from inside or outside of the arena would be staring into the tunnel completely blind. And that, Megatron had learned, was a time for theatrics. And he was  _ damn _ good and theatrics. 

     Another thing that he had learned through his multiple experiences through said tunnel was that he could take his time and assess the situation that he was about to be forced into. He could see all of his surroundings, evaluate the  dragon he was about to fight and witness the reactions of the crowd, all without even being seen by his opponent. And that was how Megatron first laid eyes on Optimus Prime.

     The first thing that Megatron distinguished was that the new blue and red dragon was probably one of the most beautifully scaled dragons that he’d seen in a long time. The bright blue and red scales identified the dragon as most likely being from the southern lands. No mountain dragon would be as brightly colored. The only other area this dragon could have come from would be Vos, but said dragon had no wings, making such an occurrence unlikely. Another thing that Megatron assessed was that the dragon was rather large, most likely coming close to Megatron’s own size. But where Megatron was all muscle and power, covered naturally in heavy protective scales, this dragon was slender and almost elegant looking  with smooth glossy scales and long, lean legs. It appeared that this dragon only had a minimal amount of protection, small spikes jutting from its neck and tail. 

_      This will be easy.  _ Megatron huffed out a display of violet fire  _ Too bad, its a waste to have to kill such a beautiful creature.  _ And with a roar to accompany his fire he finally emerged from the tunnel, flaring his wings to soak in the warmth of the sun and the screams of the crowd.

 

~

 

     Optimus Prime cautiously watched the entrance of the other tunnel, knowing something would be soon emerging, judging from the low  _ thump  _ emitting with every unseen heavy steps. And that someone would most likely be the Megatron the audience was calling for. The crowd seemed to get more enthusiastic as the sound got closer but only panic filled Optimus.  _ What in Primus’ name will I be facing?  _ And then Optimus saw it: a flare of violet flames.  _ No! It can’t be!  _ But Optimus’ fears had materialized into reality. 

     A huge steel gray head emerged first, decorated in dark, curled horns. Even from where Optimus stood he could observe the multitude of scars marring his snout and neck. The large dragon continued to emerge and the Optimus could see that the gray dragon was already naturally protected by thick scales which was only added on by the gleaming black armor. When the gray dragon finally withdrew entirely from the tunnel it flared its gray wings, roaring, exciting the crowd even more. 

     The gray dragon was most likely around his own considerable size but he was exceptionally broader and with his wings splayed he seemed almost twice as large. Said dragon began circling the edge of the arena and in turn, Optimus Prime himself. The blue dragon could only warily examine his opponent as the creature leisurely crept closer. Only when he was within earshot did Optimus finally speak.

     “We don’t have to do this you know,” Optimus pleaded. “We don’t have to fight for another beings amusement.” The silver dragon only paused for a moment before continuing on his slow journey of circling him. Optimus never let his opponent out of his sight, his body following the other dragon’s movements. Though the opposing dragon’s body strolled nonchalantly around the ring, his eyes spit crimson fire, shifting and assessing Optimus’ every move. When the pearly gray dragon- _ Megatron, his name is Megatron-  _ finally made a full circle around the waiting blue dragon he paused once more before huffing out a sound of dark amusement before speaking.

     “Well, I used to believe in such idiotic ideologies as well but the Pit teaches you a few things,” Megatron purred, his voice a deep baritone that sent a pleasant shiver down Optimus’ spine. The blue dragon had only hesitated for a moment but it was enough.

     “Whether you like it or not.”  Megatron growled before lunging and bowling Optimus over.  

 

~

 

     They came together as a chaotic ball of thrashing claws, teeth and roaring. All the while, the crowd cheered around them. Optimus Prime managed to disentangle himself from his foe long enough to position himself in a proper defensive stance and hissed at his opponent. 

     “What in Primus’ name are you  _ doing?  _ I am a fellow dragon, we should be working together not-” Megatron cut him off with a scoff.   

     “In here it’s either kill or be killed and I refuse to die.” The steel gray dragon crouched slightly, preparing to pounce on his pretty red and blue opponent once more. But this time Optimus Prime was ready.

     When Megatron leaped Optimus allowed himself to be knocked over, positioning himself on his back. The silver dragon pinned him down and Optimus put up a weak struggle before falling limp, as if he’d exhausted himself. As he laid still he tilted his head and allowed his eyes to close until they were only slits. Megatron released a perverse huff of amusement, “It’s sad that a pretty thing like you ended up in a hellhole like this.” Meanwhile, Optimus frantically searched for any gaps in the looming dragons armor. 

    “I thought you would have put up more of a fight.” Megatron proclaimed, sounding resigned and _by the Guiding Hand does he sound_ disappointed _?_ Optimus thought incredulously. Indeed, around them the crowd had begun booing, disappointed at such a short fight. He continued his frenzied search and _there_! A sliver of pearly gray scales. If Optimus were a broader dragon his claws would never be able to breach such a small gap between the armor plates. The blue and red dragon sent a silent prayer of thanks.  Optimus heard a grunt above him and stilled even more, feeling the opposite dragon shift into a position to better deliver the killing blow.

     “Pity.” Megatron grunted before darting forward to finally finish his opponent off. Instead, Optimus shifted his neck quickly and with a roar he violently batted at the slender opening with his hind legs. Hot blood flowed freely from the wound and Megatron reeled back with a pained yowl. Optimus quickly raced from under his distracted opponent and to the edge of the arena, towards the impenetrable cage-dome. Behind him the ash gray dragon howled and hobbled after him. 

     “You’ll pay for this with your life! I swear it!” However, Megatron quickly realized that the blue and red dragon was incredibly fast despite his size, but Megatron was much faster airborne. A rush of air and a triumphed roar was the only warning he emitted before racing after his foe. But Optimus Prime had anticipated that. Quickly, he latched his claws into the cage and began to climb the chain-link dome. A tell-tale hiss was his only warning before a blast of violet fire alighted the area of the fence where he had just been. While fire was one of a dragon’s most powerful weapons it also tended to flare out and blind the user. This was what Optimus counted on as he rushed up the dome, burst of lavender flame trailing behind him. He raced up until he couldn’t go any higher without losing his balance and he twisted to see where he’d positioned himself. 

     Megatron was gaining speed fast behind him, his neck arching slightly as he prepared to blow another plume of violet fire. If Megatron got any closer then Optimus would be just slightly above his head. The red and blue dragon tensed, his body wound like a tight coil before he finally leaped.

     The audience below could only watch in stunned silence as the wingless dragon seemed to soar above Megatron, his body twisting and arching gracefully before landing on top of his surprised enemy. Megatron only had time to release a pained grunt before Optimus Prime’s jaw clasped his wing and began trying to rip it from its socket. Megatron twisted, trying to wrench the pest from his back but his opponent was as crafty as he was annoying. Every time Megatron came close to grasping one of the red and blue limbs Optimus’ tail would whack him in the snout, momentarily blinding him.

     Optimus could feel them both twisting wildly in the air and as the wind whistled past him he knew they were losing altitude quickly. If he kept Megatron off balance and distracted then his goal would be completed.  The silver colored dragon realized too late, the ground rushing up to meet them like an unwanted hug. Megatron tried to right himself but Optimus gave one last wrench of his wing, causing it to twist at an odd angle and forced them both to plummet and crash into the arena floor. 

     A hushed silence fell across the stadium as a wave of dust obscured the two dragons from view. Finally the dust settled, revealing the creatures crumpled on the arena floor, motionless. Suddenly, a sharp cry of alarm rang up from somewhere in the crowd, followed by a stream of mutters and pointing. The blue and red dragon had shifted and seemed to be struggling to get up. It released a low groan of pain and as if answering Megatron released his own low groan before trying to shift. The blue and red dragon limped away aimlessly and began to search for an exit once more. Megatron moved to get up but stopped with a sharp cry, glancing down at the area that seemed to radiate the most pain. His wing was undoubtedly broken, twisted at such an angle that it was almost turned backwards. He gritted his teeth, searching for the one responsible.

     Optimus Prime was heading towards the opening that he’d come through though unlike before his legs were unsteady and he had almost collapsed upon reaching it. The human guards gaped up at him, their small mouths hanging open wide as if they were trying to catch something. Any other time Optimus would have laughed but not even their reactions could pierce through the fog that was his brain at the moment. Suddenly, an echoing sound cut through his daze. It was followed by another until the air seemed to be filled with it. Optimus turned to see all the humans clapping and cheering, their voices a tangle of all their combined excitement. And another sound rang out; the sound of a roar filled anger and pain and the promise of vengeance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did y'all enjoy that legendary boss battle? Writing fight scenes are hard and I don't even know if I did a good job lol. Anyways, thank you to all who left kudos and comments! When I checked on this story after I posted the first chapter I didn't think it would get much attention but there y'all were! I immediately got back to writing after seeing y'all's comments, you guys inspired me a lot. The reason this took me so long to get out was because I just started my freshman year at college and I also got sick last weekend so RIP me. Anyways, I actually was going to continue this chapter but I wanted to get this out to y'all as soon as possible! I will continue this(eventually) when I make the time for it and when I have some motivation in me lol. But y'all's comments and kudos really kept me going! And please, don't hesitate to critic me! I am a first time writer and this is not beta read so i'm hoping y'all can help me out. Anyways, until next time and I hope y'all...ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of new characters are introduced and some bad news is revealed.

     Optimus Prime was luckily given a chance to rest after winning his fight. He was lead to the “Champion’s Quarters” as they were called. He’d learned this from the whispers of his fellow dragons as he limped pass, slowly following the humans leading him with a chain leash, like a pet would follow its owner. The dragons had watched with expressions filled with shock and awe, as if they had seen a dragon come back from the dead. _They probably all thought that I would die out there_ , Optimus mused as the whispers followed him until he was deposited into his new quarters.

     Said quarters was surprisingly very similar to a dragon’s den. It was a huge cave with a high ceiling, and lots of ground room but strikingly empty. Usually there would be hooks to hang resources such as food and spices, blankets and carpets nestled in cubies unless they were being used, and shelves to store other everyday objects. But Optimus didn’t plan on staying long enough to redecorate. The human that had been leading him connected his chain and locked it to a contraption protruding from the wall before leaving. Once the human was gone Optimus began to settle down for a much needed rest.

     Or that was what he was going to do before before an enraged snarl ripped through the otherwise still and silent air. And Optimus found that he recognized that snarl.

     The sound of a gate being slowly opened was followed by a symphony of groans as the humans dragged a severely injured Megatron into Optimus’ den. Optimus immediately straightened and watched his former opponent warily. Megatron didn’t seem to notice him at first; his head was tucked and his wing dragged behind him in a twisted and drooping mess while his body was covered in open wounds. Megatron limped slowly along, much more slowly then what the humans had inteneded. The humans had been trying to lead the steel gray dragon to the furthest side of the cave, as far away from his enemy as possible. It was Optimus’ movement and the sudden spike in his scent that drew Megatron’s attention.

     Megatron completely froze, his eyes drawn to the waiting dragon, ignoring the yanks of his chains by the insistent humans. It was evident when Megatron finally realized who was in the den with hi, when he suddenly lunged, sending some of the humans flying while the others began yelling and yanking on his chain, trying to guide him away. But nothing could steer Megatron from his path once he set his mind upon something.

     And he had set his mind to ripping this newcomer apart.

     Optimus watched the struggling gray dragon with cautious and weary eyes. Though the humans tried their best to hold Megatron back the massive dragon was slowly and steadily gaining ground. Optimus had just begun positioning himself into a defensive stance when more humans rushed in, this time holding their stinging pronged staffs. They forced the dragon back until they were able to connect his chains to the wall but the gray dragon still watched Optimus with crimson pitfire spitting from his eyes. Optimus stared back.

     “Do you know what you've done?” Megatron hissed and began to pace to the end of his chain length before turning and going in the opposite direction. His eyes never left Optimus’. “You've maimed me and now I'm useless!” He spat before the gray dragon paused to glance at his twisted wing and tried to move it, only to hiss in pain. Once more he turned his burning gaze to Optimus and the blue dragon could only stare back stoically. It stayed that way before Megatron’s strength seemed to fail him and he collapsed into a dejected pile.

     “You should have killed me.”

     Optimus gazed at the once proud dragon with an incredulous look. “Your wing is fine, it just looks worse than it is.” He thought back to when Arcee had twisted her winging training with the younglings. While they had been fighting, Smokescreen had grabbed her wing and yanked it out of place. It had definitely looked pretty bad at first glance and her yowling definitely hadn’t made the perspective any better. But once they had gotten her into Ratchet’s care he’d declared that she’d be fine though that hadn’t stopped the healer from scolding all that had been involved. “With some time and medical help you will heal just fine.” The gray dragon sneered and Optimus’ answer.

     “Time is definitely something I don't have. I'm damaged goods and damaged goods don't make money. I'm now a waste of time and resources so they'll be getting rid of me soon.” Their gazes collided once more but the crimson eyes no longer spat fire, instead they only held a grim certainty of his fate.

     “Surely, these humans wouldn't-”

      Suddenly, a loud high pitch screech tore through the somber air causing both the dragons to flinch and turn towards the sound. A small human slipped through the bars of the metal gate that blocked the only other exit of the den that wasn't the arena opening. The human immediately rushed toward Megatron.

     “Oh my-Megatron! How did- what- who did this to you?” Megatron released a deep rumble as the human approached him and began to reach for him. Optimus could only watch in horror, believing he was going to see the little human be eaten right in front of him before realizing that Megatron wasn't growling. Instead, the steel colored dragon was releasing a steady, if not rough sounding, purr and was gently nuzzling the human as she began to pet his snout and soothingly coo at him. Eventually, she moved away from Megatron's front and to his side, trying to get a good look at his twisted wing. She murmured as she inspected it before hissing.

     “Who did this to you Megs?”

     A triumphant grin spread across Megatron's face as he recognized the questioning tone before nodding towards Optimus, who had been watching the scene with a surprised expression. Then the gray dragon relaxed and leaned on his side, as if he was settling in for a show.

     And a show Megatron got as Optimus was suddenly confronted by a small yet angry human, determined to let the blue and red dragon know exactly how she felt about him, his parentage and his offspring and a number of other things that he tried not to dwell on for too long on. Optimus tried to get out of the small female’s field of anger but she only chased after him, continuing her tirade. A chuckle had Optimus’ gaze snapping to the gray dragon who was reclining and enjoying the prime entertainment before him. Blue eyes shot accusing glares into red ones and Megatron huffed in amusement.

     “I'm gonna die soon, at least let me have this.”

     Optimus wanted to hiss out a "You’re not gonna die!" But he had no chance to reply since he was too focused on trying not to squish the little human underfoot as she continued to try to attack him. One well placed kick had Optimus hopping on three limbs before he finally decided to put a stop to the assualt.

     “Enough!” He yowled before beginning to inspecting his bruised paw not noticing the sudden silence filling the room. Finally he looked up, feeling piercing gazes on his scales and paused his wound licking. Both Megatron and the human stared at him in shock. “What?”

     “You speak human?” Megatron barked at the same time the human squeaked out,”You speak english?” Optimus stared at them incredulous.

     “Yes, of course. Me and my flock live near a human settlement and we often trade and interact with them. It was pretty imperative that we learned the human's language to better coexist together.” Optimus spoke in english first before translating to national draconic. He decided not to mention his life in Iacon as a data clerk and his thirst for knowledge, allowing him to devour all the info he could, which also happened to be human languages as well as the languages of different dragons from far away lands. Instead, he focused on the reactions of the two in front of him. The human had taken on a meek demeanor as she stared up at him.

     “So, wait, you understood everything I just said?” She squeaked and Optimus stared down at her before nodding slowly. Then the human released a wail that had Megatron jumping to his feet as Optimus flinched away from the harsh sound.

     “What did you say to her?” Megatron snarled. Optimus glanced at the now angry dragon with irritation.

     “I only told her that I understood everything she was yelling at me. Now I think she's just embarrassed.” Megatron glared at him for another moment before settling on his haunches and releasing a huff.

     “You deserved it and everything she said was probably true.” Now it was Optimus’ turn to glare but Megatron only granted him a scrap-eating grin. All the while the human continued to wail and babble away.

      “I-I didn’t know that you could understand me! Most of the dragons can’t so when I get angry I yell at them but they don’t understand so I usually just yell a lot of mean things or I rant about my day or I angrily read off my grocery list-but if I’d known you could understand me I wouldn’t have-I wouldn’t-” At this point, the female was simply rambling without any clear end and Optimus felt it was time to end this.

     “It’s alright little one,” Optimus soothed, dipping down to nudge the flustered human with his nose. She instantly latched onto his snout and by her grip he knew he was in for a strong snuggling. He’d learned this from his interactions with the humans at the village that once they clamped on they were in for the long haul. So, Optimus settled down with his limbs tucked underneath him and his tail curled protectively around himself. He spared a quick glance at Megatron who was sending him a peeved glare behind the human’s back. _Seems like he’s jealous_ , Optimus smirked before emitting a low, rumbling purr to help calm the human.

     “What’s your name, little one?”

     “June, June Darby.” She perked up and tilted her head up to smile at him. Opposite of Optimus, Megatron released a annoyed grumble. June picked up on the noise and rushed over to the envious gray dragon and began to pet his snout calmingly once more. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you big guy! We’re gonna fix you up real-”

     “June!” A sharp voice cracked through the air like a whip and the three of them turned towards the owner.

     The male’s purposeful stride carried him straight towards June and, by consequence, Megatron. Anger wafted off the man in waves, his scarred face barely concealing his open hostility. June seemed to grow smaller in his presence as she huddled a little closer to Megatron. Megatron, in turn, all out hissed at the intruder, his scales standing on end as his still functioning wing half unfurled; a warning display as clear as day. Optimus could only watch the scene unfold on the other side of the den.

     “Well, doctor? Will he be able to compete soon?” The male came to a halt in front of the pair, but at a safe enough distance to where he was out of striking range. A wise decision as Megatron bared his teeth, releasing a low yet noticeable growl that reverted through the stone floor. The newcomer cast a disdainful look towards the gray dragon before focusing on June once more. June twisted away from the newcomer and his intrusive gaze and began to gently pet Megatron, which also gave her the advantage of hiding behind the dragon’s more considerable bulk. She answered with a placating voice.

     “Silas, his injuries are extensive. It’s gonna take weeks, maybe even a few months for him to be completely recovered. With a little time and TLC he should be able to fight once more.” Silas’ severe face broke into a condemning sneer which Megatron matched with one of his own.

     “Time is something that we do not have. The resources that it would require to get him back on his feet again does not compensate for the eventual pay out, if there is one. And do you know what we call that, Ms. Darby?" Silas taunted, taking a few confident steps forward. “We call that a loss.”

     Megatron may not have understood the language, but he could understand intention very well -this man wanted him dead.

 _I’m already dead in the water, I might as well get something out of this while I still can_. Silas barely managed to dodge as Megatron lunged towards him, his jaws snapping shut in the empty space where he was just standing. Stumbling back, he managed to station the sneer back into place as he brushed off imaginary dust from his clothing.

     “This beast will be disposed off by the end of the week,” Silas declared before bestowing another disdainful glare at the pair. “Make sure to say your goodbyes.” And with that he headed out of the chamber, sending only a passive glance at the silent blue and red dragon in the corner.

     Silence reigned supreme once the intruder left,which was only interrupted when June released a soft keen. Megatron immediately jumped to comfort her, releasing gentle coos to try and calm her.     

     “Can he really just...kill dragons here?” Optimus murmured, barely loud enough for Megatron to hear.

     “Yes. It happens when a dragon is too sick or old to fight any longer. Or if they’re simply too unruly.” The gray dragon smirked at that last bit but his focus never left the little human.

     “But that...that shouldn’t be allowed!”

     “And yet, here we are.” Megatron purred back but it had a cruel, distorted quality to it. His smirk was more a sneer than a smile.

     “This cannot be allowed to happen,” Optimus murmured and with every passing moment his conviction grew. Megatron cast him a sceptical glance and June finally faced him. Their wary stares only fueled his determination.

     “I got you into this mess,” Optimus steeled himself, staring Megatron right in the eyes. The gray dragon matched him step for step.

     “So i’m gonna get you out of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, I do apologize to all those who waited. I also want to say thank you for all those who left kudos and comments! Thank you sweethearts! Now, that finals are over I may be able to focus a little bit more on this story or at least there shouldn't be such big breaks in between. I'm transferring to a different college and i'm also moving so don't expect anything soon but I haven't abandoned this! I also have some good ideas for some other Transformers fics so let me know if you guys would like to learn about those. This is my first fanfic so i'm still learning how to properly write something worthwhile. Please let me know if y'all liked this! So, until next time! And I hope you...ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolution begins!

Megatron shot the dragon an incredulous look before coming to the conclusion that perhaps he had hit his head too hard in the fall? June began speaking in her strange gibberish language to the other dragon with a soft voice, obviously explaining the inevitable but the other mech continued with just as much determination as before. Without the ability to understand either of them, Megatron curled himself up a little tighter, preparing for a short nap. Both of their voices had a soothing quality-June’s because of her familiarity while Optimus had a warm, deep baritone that rolled over his scales like cool water from a river.  

 

And yet, no matter what he could not drift away into the blissful hold of sleep. He could only assume that his inevitable death was putting a damper on his usually nonchalant mood. It wasn’t everyday that he faced the fragility to his own mortality. Even in the Arena he had held onto his confidence that he would survive at the end. But this…

 

There was no escaping this.

 

A soft sigh escaped him and he wasn’t even sure if it was a sigh of acceptance or surrender. As if understanding his withdrawn mood June began to pet his neck soothingly and he flared his scales to allow her between the larger, harder scales and to the softer skin underneath. His two companions-if he could even call Optimus that- discussed something urgently and were seemingly bouncing ideas back and forth between them. This wasn’t the first time that he’d wished to be able to speak June’s language and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. Envious of Optimus Prime’s position, he grumbled and fidgetted until his little human began to scratch harder and deeper. Megatron purred contently. If he was able to spend his last few days like this it wouldn’t be  _ too  _ bad…

 

But something had changed. He could smell the change in the air as the somber atmosphere shifted into something brighter and warmer.

 

Excitement.

 

June leaped from her spot by his side to grab his snout and hug him tightly before he could question the sudden change in the overall mood. She was making happy little noises as she chattered to him and he could only huff in exasperation since she was holding him too tightly to allow him to speak. Instead, he sent and inquiring look to his pretty blue and red denmate and received a smile in return.

 

“We’ve worked out a plan,” Optimus stated, his smile so big it made his eyes charmingly turn into crescents. Megatron absently wondered how a mech could look so kind and happy but so devious and sly at the same time. Such a look directed entirely at him filled Megatron with anxiety and something else he couldn’t quite place. Whatever it was, Megatron didn’t like it. However, Optimus was not yet done with his explanation.

 

“It should work if we can all work together but you’re gonna have the most important role Megatron.”

 

 Megatron perked up a bit more hearing his name, wondering how he was gonna aid in such a redundant idea but decided to humor the other dragon for the time being.

 

So Megatron listened.

 

And then he began to put the plan in action. 

~

 

Rebellions were ruthlessly discouraged here in the Arena. Many dragons had thought that a rampage and a little loud yelling would scare the humans enough to release them. Pit, even Megatron had tried it in his early solar cycles. He’d learned his lesson since then.

 

If a dragon wasn’t as profitable-either they didn’t win enough in the no kill fights or if the didn’t pander to the audience- and they tried to start an uprising, said dragon would be chained down outside and  _ beaten  _ to the point of near deactivation. Then they were left out to starve and eventually die, as ‘punishment’ for damaging property and causing lost of revenue. 

 

It was obviously not a quick or painless death. Successful, popular dragons who tried to rebel were treated nearly identical to any other rioter, however, after the beatings they would be dragged-usually unmoving- to their prisons. Then the true punishment would start. The humans would cut the rations of the dragon to barely liveable quantities while also withholding water and medical attention, almost to the point of death. It was to ensure that the dragons knew exactly what punishment they would be facing if they tried to resist again and being starved and beaten almost to death did keep the number rebellions to a constant low. 

 

That was until now. 

 

Through Optimus Prime’s discussion with June he learned that each one of the rebels had been acting  _ alone.  _ The dragons were all kept separate from each other for a reason and so no one could organize anything substantial. But with this fatal flaw recognized the three of them could all work in their areas of expertise. 

And luckily enough for them, he happened to be a fantastic orator. 

His first target was a black and violet drake that was pretty close to his own considerable size. The other dragon was still young however, so Megatron didn't particularly worry about being challenged for his position as the strongest dragon in The Pits.

Not to mention that this dragon was completely obsessed with him.

“Tarn,” Megatron crooned, pitching his voice low, as if whispering a secret. Tarn enjoyed being the center of his attentions and if it kept the young drake under his claws, then Megatron didn't mind creating a false sense of secrecy between them. 

Immediately, the dark drake perked, and red optics peered at him with the almost constant need to please. Tarn scurried forward and ducked his helm in a polite bow. Unnecessary, but Tarn didn't listen to him when he had asked him to stop. He was very selective of what he wanted to listen to and what he wanted to block out. 

“My lord,” Tarn purred and Megatron tried not to snap at him. Another thing that Tarn refused to drop no matter how much the other dragons made fun of him. “What can I do for you?” 

Megatron decided to get straight to the point. “You saw, or at least heard, that I lost my last fight, yes? I am slated to be deactivated soon because of my wing.” Tarn nodded somberly before doing a complete 180 and snarling. 

“I will avenge you my lord. I will tear that skinny little blue and red dragon apart myself-” 

“That won't be necessary,” Megatron cut him off before he could go into a tangent. Primus knows he wouldn't be able to stop him once he got started. 

“In fact, he and the healing human may be the reason we all get out of here.”  _ Well now he'd caught his interest,  _ Megatron thought with amusement as Tarn's ears twitched forward. He settled a little bit before explaining the plan. 

“We are staging a revolt, a way for us all to be free from this pit of death.” Tarn ducked his head lower as he scuttled closer to the bars, his tail tucked low in difference. He was trying  tail over claws to differ to him even more than he already was. At this point he was almost squished into the bars before he spoke up in a demure voice. 

“Though I would always follow your leadership, my lord, the others are not as trusting. All other revolts have failed, Ser, so why are you so sure that this one will work?” 

“That was because those dragons, including myself, had acted alone. We thought we could cow the humans with our own might alone, but it is our collective might that will  finally liberate us from our oppressors.” And there he goes, Tarn was completely starstruck and he was practically vibrating with how excited he was. He ducked his helm again.

“I'll go tell the others immediately, my Lord! I'll spread the word and your masterful plan will be put in action!” Megatron was about to snap a “Don't call me Lord!” for the hundredth time since he’d met Tarn but another voice cut in before he could.

“Careful there Tarn, you bow down any lower and you'll be sucking his spike.” The cheery voice sneered, though he was the perfect picture of friendliness, peering at them with curious eyes and a grin. Immediately, Tarn's veneration switched to open hostility. 

“Shut up,  _ Overlord _ ! If there's anyone around here that would be sucking spike it's you with those lips of yours!” Tarn snarled while Overlord just chuckled as he moved closer to the bars of his cell that were adjacent to theirs. The huge blue dragon watched a furious Tarn with amused optics. “Surely you jest?” 

Tarn looked like he was gearing up to spit out something else so Megatron decided to cut in

“No one's sucking spike around here!” And just as he'd declared it, Optimus Prime entered from the back part of the den. Optimus paused, looked at him and then promptly turned around and left the way he came.

“I-Optimus-” It was a little too late to explain himself at this point so Megatron gave up, getting back to the seemingly impossible task at hand: getting these two fools to work together and spread the word. “Anyways,” Megatron gritted out, forcing his frustration down. “I'm glad to have your support, Tarn.” Finally, he turned to Overlord with a wary look. Overlord was a wildcard and adding him to the plan could have unknown consequences. “Will you be joining us as well?” 

“Oh, I'll be joining you, no mistake about that,” Overlord purred and settled into a comfortable position on the stone floor. Though he seemed relaxed, his eyes were unnervingly focused. “I just find it interesting how you want to start a revolt now that you're slated for deactivation.” 

It was a statement that couldn't be shrugged off or ignored. Even Tarn was watching him with curious optics, waiting for his reply. Megatron felt and eerie calm come over him, his resignation over this entire situation-the fighting, the hate, the death-suddenly seeming to swallow him whole for a moment. 

“Make no mistake, I had been willing to accept my fate before Optimus Prime and the healing human came up with a plan. With my injuries I’d be practically redundant here. But, something that Optimus said made me think of something: Why should  _ Silas,  _ a puny human that can barely reach my knees, be able to control us and our lives so easily? He broke us once and we decided to simply accept our fates? It’s pathetical, what we allow these humans to do to us, to allow them choose who lives and who dies everyday for their own twisted version of amusement. So I ask you: why do we allow them to play  _ God _ ?” He paused for a moment-no one could accuse him of  _ not _ having a flare for the dramatic- to gauged their reactions. He’d ensnared them and he could tell that he’d caught the attention of some of the other dragons as well, judging by the way they stood suspiciously close to the bars of their cage but had their heads turned away with their ears turned towards him. He decided to speak a little bit louder. 

“Well, I think that we’ve had enough. If we work together there’s no chance in the Pit that they could capture and control us all again. We’ve all fought separately for our freedom and what has that done for us?  It’s time to put an end to this. Together, we will burn this piece of scrap down to ashes and end the reign of terror that has sent many to an early grave. And if we don’t end this, this burning Pit of death and hatred will be our own inescapable graves that we’ve dug for ourselves, simply because we didn’t  _ try _ . No more. So, are we going to go quietly to our graves? Or are we going to  _ stand _ and fight for our right to live?” Once more, Megatron paused to examine his audience. Multiple rows of dragons watched him with bright, steely optics. One by one they nodded back in agreement and he felt his chest puff  in pride and astonishment. 

_ We just might be able to do this!  _ Megatron made sure that none of his surprise or his excitement showed on his face. Instead he smirked.

“Well my brothers, I think it’s obvious what we need to do.” 

“ _ RISE UP!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? It's been so long but so much has happened! I finished my second semester at my new college and I had a lot of fun and met some great people. Right now, I'm in my third semester, a summer course, and I also got an internship. I also got a new job at a Vet Clinic! Even though this is all great I just wanted to let y'all know that my summer is packed so I won't be able to churn out chapters all that quickly!
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for MONTHS, putting in little snippets here and there when I had the time. I was planning on it be longer, showing what June and OP were doing but it would have been very long. Plus, I simply felt that Megatron's speech was the best place to leave off on. Next Chapter will be Optimus and June and hopefully the plan in action, if it hasn't run to long at that point. 
> 
> Did y'all like the speech? I definitely found it easier then the fight scene that's for sure! I also went and changed some things in the last chapter, mostly grammar stuff but also Megatron's Death Day was changed from the end of the day to the end of the week. For the plan to work well, they would need more time to get all the supplies and everyone ready and one day just was not enough. So, that's really the only major change. 
> 
> Last chapter I said I had some more fanfic ideas and so I won't to run them by y'all to see which ones y'all would enjoy the most!
> 
> Coming Closer Together/ IDW No War AU: Because of the high tensions between classes and frametypes, the population has become restless, expecting their Senators to do something. And so, the Integration Project began. Everyone believed it would fail, how could the lower tiers-the laborers, the military mechs, the Untouchables- ever hope to mingle peacefully with the normal mechs? But no one could have ever quessed what sequences were being put into play with this decisions, and how the future would forever be changed. 
> 
> Into the Cataverse: All of your favorite characters are cats! Though they're not giant robots, they can still get into tons of trouble!
> 
> Jazz's House: If you want to go to a club and have some fun with your friends, go to Jazz's House! They've got great food, amazing music, and beautiful dancers! And if you want someone to "mysteriously disappear", well, you can go to Jazz's House for that too. 
> 
> Muse/ TFA Idol/No War AU: Optimus Prime is one of the most popular idols on Cybertron right now. He's gorgeous, an awesome dancer, and an absolute sweetspark! But Optimus has been suspiciously single since his rise to fame. Maybe that will change when he attends an after party for the musicians at the Solus Music Festival, where he bumps into the handsome and charismatic leader of the Decepticons, an infamous band, known for their amazing music and their revolutionary lyrics. 
> 
> Persecution of the Masses/ Monsterverse /post-apocalyptic AU: The world ended when the metal beast fell from the sky. Nothing could stop them, not the world's militaries, nor their weapons. And so, humanity fell. But not everyone perished. Now the survivors must learn to coexist with their new beastly neighbors. Or perish like the rest. (Inspired, in part, by Shin Godzilla). 
> 
> Choosing Sides/ TFA AU: Optimus Prime and his crew are captured and enslaved by the Decepticon General, Straxus, who is enslaving Autobots without Megatron's knowledge. Abandoned by the Autobots, Optimus and his crew must go through many horrors before they are rescued by an unlikely ally. But the question is: can these damaged Autobots hold onto their original ideals or will their experiences scar them irreversibly, forever? Inspired by "Belts and Keys" by Quiet_Shadow (go check it out!). 
> 
> Welp, that's all for now! And I hope y'all...ENJOY!


End file.
